Cronica de una venganza merecida
by M el Lunatico
Summary: Primera historia jaja, un One-Shot, una serie de eventos desafortunados, pero graciosos, que pasaron luego de la final de Luz, Drama, Accion contada a traves de los puntos de vista  de el intelectual sarcastico del grupo y el gigante lloron


**Soy nuevo pero denme un segundo y en seguida me presento, aunque creo que la mejor forma es con la historia desde luego jaja**

_CRÓNICA__ DE UNA VENGANZA MERECIDA_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE **** NOAH**

**"Bien otra final hecha, otra temporada terminada y espero que esta se quede así, no vaya a ser que el 'muy apreciado y humilde' anfitrión nos vaya a enganchar de alguna forma absurda con otro loco plan suyo para obtener más ratings"**, les decía con sarcasmo a Owen y a Izzy que se reían de mientras íbamos de para la entrada del set de filmación, apenas unos minutos después de que Duncan había recibido el maletín con el dinero, ya unos cuantos se habían ido del set, y con mucha razón, quedarse en semejante trampa mortal lo más probable es que nos cayera el techo encima.

**"Si, aunque sería tan genial otra temporada, tal vez iríamos al espacio en una nave con gravedad 0, y enfrentarnos a los alienígenas que me pusieron este chip en el cuello",**dijo Izzy con la misma mirada de locura de siempre señalándose al chip que seguramente se le abran colocado los del ejercito vaya a saber uno porque razón, Owen y yo la miramos por detrás con preocupación.

**"Eh, Izzy te das cuenta que eso tiene 0 sentido"** le conteste con sarcasmo.

**"¿Por qué no? ¡Estoy segura que les ganaría con esto! Jajajaja",** dijo mientras sacaba una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes.

**"¡Gran Cangrejo de Alaska! ¿Iz, de donde demonios sacaste eso?"** Pregunto Owen con algo de temor.

**"De donde mas Gran O, me la quede desde la vez pasada, no te acuerdas cuando le dispare a Heather en el trasero por accidente cuando la confundí con un venado, aunque mejore mi puntería desde esa vez"** contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque para estas alturas no nos debería sorprender nada de lo que haga Izzy, hay que admitir que ella seguía haciéndolo.

**"Jajajaja es cierto, que divertido esa vez en la isla, lástima que te eliminaron esa vez, aunque sin ti no le hubiera ganado a Gwen la vez pasada con tu plan del ventilador y las galletas, eres muy lista Iz, y tan dulce como un caramelo cubierto de malvavisco cubierto de chocolate"**y acto seguido el grandote levanto a su novia pelirroja para abrazarla

**"Ah Owen, y vos sos tan dulce como un helado de vainilla cubierto de chocolate con caramelos"**Y entonces los dos comenzaron a besuquearse.

**"Bueno los dejo solos, tanta dulzura me va a hacer vomitar"**me fui para el baño, no para vomitar, sino que simplemente estaba de mas en el pasillo, y justo me entraron ganas de ir.

Entre encontrar mi camino al baño, y llegar a la entrada del set me abre tardado unos 20 minutos, para cuando llegue ahí, vi a Izzy, Owen, y DJ con caras de preocupación,**"¿Qué paso, quien murió?"**Pregunte sin mucho interés.

**"Noah, te esperábamos, vamos para el set de películas del oeste"**dijo Owen

**"Les molestaría decirme ¿por qué?"**

**"Seguro, te contamos mientras vamos para allá"**dijo DJ que seguía con la misma mirada de preocupación y algo de temor en su cara

Y una vez empezando la caminata, Izzy sobre los hombros de Owen, y DJ y yo caminando al lado de ellos, comenzaron: **"Bien mientras te esperábamos en la entrada aparecieron Gwen, Cody, DJ, y Trent empezamos a hablar unos cuantos minutos y antes de que se fueran aparecieron justo Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette y Geoff, entonces seguimos charlando un poco mas hasta que Cody dijo que tenía que irse por un razón que no me quedo muy clara, creo que fue algo que tenía que hablar con Harold, bueno entonces Geoff y Bridgette dijeron de acompañarlo…"**

**"Owen, aunque esta muy interesante el relato tuyo, no me está dando ni la más remota idea de por qué vamos para el set del oeste"**

**"Lo siento, DJ puedes seguir, me está dando hambre"**acto seguido, saco una pata de pollo de la mochila que llevaba Izzy, DJ y yo lo miramos con algo de desagrado mientras que Izzy sacaba mas comida para ella y para su novio regordete.

**"Bien, siguiendo donde quedamos, luego de que se fueran Geoff, Cody, y Bridgette, Duncan y Courtney siguieron conversando conmigo un poco mas, Gwen y Trent con Izzy y Owen, luego Duncan ya se estaba despidiendo cuando le dio una mirada un tanto extraña a Gwen y…."**

**"Déjame adivinar, Courtney lo mal interpreto golpeo a Duncan OTRA vez en los kiwis, y ahora está persiguiendo a Gwen en el set del oeste para dejarla en una camilla, acusándola de querer engancharse con su novio por el dinero que acaba de ganar"**

**"Lo más raro es que no haya pasado así"** contestó DJ con algo de gracia **"fue Trent el que reaccionó mal esta vez, acusó a Duncan de haber sido él quien destruyó su relación con Gwen y que ahora que tenía el dinero planeaba quedarse con las dos"**

**FLASH BACK: PUNTO DE VISTA DE DJ.**_(ACLARACIÓN: lo que está escrito entre paréntesis durante esta parte de la historia,__la letra normal es de Noah,__la negrita de DJ,__y la cursiva de Owen)_

**"¿Tienes algo que decir, Elvis?"** preguntó Duncan.

**"Déjalo cariño, está celoso de que el que haya ganado seas vos"** dijo Courtney con la misma arrogancia de siempre, lo tomó del brazo para llevárselo de ahí.

**"Espera un segundo princesa, quiero ver qué es lo que Elvis tiene que decir"** Contestó Duncan ya algo enojado pero con intriga por saber qué era lo que Trent iba a decir.

**"¿Trent, acaso te volviste loco? ya te dije que Duncan y yo somos sólo amigos"**dijo Gwen sin poder creer que volvían a lo mismo de nuevo.

**"Duncan no me tomes por tonto, fuiste vos el que le dijo a Gwen tu estúpida idea de por qué tenía tanta obsesión por el número 9, lo tenías todo planeado para que Gwen se sintiera culpable y así poder sacarnos a los dos con más facilidad"** dijo Trent haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Gwen**"y ahora que tienes el dinero tienes algo mas pensado con ella ¿no es así?"**

_(Trent realmente se había vuelto loco, y no loco como Izzy que es de una manera divertida, loco como un-__**Owen ¡¿Quien esta contando la historia?**__- lo siento DJ)_

**"Viejo, y yo que decía que eras extraño, en realidad te queda mejor la F mayúscula de fenómeno, entre tu estúpida obsesión con el número 9 y tu auto-sabotaje, y ahora esto, fue tu propia culpa todo lo que te pasó, Trent, habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que estabas perdiendo los desafíos apropósito, no nos hagas cargo a mí o a Gwen de tu desgracia, sé hombre y acéptalo, viejo"**

**"Ohh, eso cuenta mucho viniendo de un aspirante a punketo que usa fijador para el cabello, quiero decir ¿qué tan hombre eres Duncan?"**

_(__**Trent estaba simplemente enfadado y quería sacarse su frustración insultando a Duncan**__ -__mala idea, aunque por lo que me dices Trent no estaba pensando__)_

**"Suficientemente hombre como para arrancarte tu ******** cabeza"** dijo Duncan

_(¿DJ porque te censuras a ti mismo?-__Es que mi mama dice que la gente educada no dice palabrotas-__ah, claro se me había olvidado, tiene mucho sentido sobretodo cuando tu mama no esta aquí__)._

**"¡Duncan, no!"** llegó a gritar Gwen pero ya era tarde, Duncan ya le había embocado el primer golpe a Trent en la nariz.

Trent se levantó con la nariz sangrando y le dió un terrible gancho en la mandíbula, Duncan parecía que se caía pero se mantuvo. La pelea estuvo así unos 5 minutos, uno daba un golpe y el otro respondía, hasta que Trent cayó y se llevó a Duncan al piso, y siguieron ahí un poco más, nosotros tratábamos de separarlos pero se nos hizo imposible, cada vez que nos acercábamos uno de ellos gritaba que no nos metiéramos o incluso su pelea se ponía más violenta.

Bueno así siguieron hasta que llegaron Chris y el Chef para interrumpir la pelea, el chef tomó a cada uno por el cuello de la remera y los tuvo suspendidos en el aire.

**"Tsk, tsk, tsk, con que armando pelea dentro del set, ¿eh?, peleando por una linda chica"** _(__**Cuando dijo esto Gwen se mostró algo incomoda y Courtney empezó a enojarse**__)_. Ya parecía que Chris iba a decirle al Chef que se los llevara para torturarlos- **"Saben lo que yo estoy viendo aquí, veo a dos muchachos que no saben cómo resolver una pelea, es decir, vamos tienen un set entero para decidirlo como gente civilizada umjajaja, prepárense para un duelo al estilo del oeste gente, ya que tenemos las pistolas de salva y esto no se considera un desafío ¿Qué dicen muchachos?"**(era obvio para todos que Chris solo quería echar más leña al fuego para grabarla y pasarla más tarde)

**"Por mí está bien"**dijo Trent con la nariz rota

**"Bien, como sea"** dijo Duncan con el labio inferior sangrando.

**"Que bien que acepten por su cuenta, Chef llévalos al set y prepáralos, yo iré también a prepararme. Éste va a ser un duelo de película jajaja"** dijo Chris con su sonrisa sádica de siempre mientras se retiraba para el set.

**"No me pagan lo suficiente para éste trabajo"** dijo el Chef y se los llevo a regañadientes.

**"Todo esto es tu culpa"** le grito Courtney a Gwen **"si no fuera por, ti esto no pasaría"**

**"Rayos Courtney, aunque me encantaría quedarme a discutir contigo aquí mejor vamos a ver qué es lo que Chris les va a hacer a Trent y Duncan ¿te parece?"** Le contestó Gwen con sarcasmo, y la verdad es que tenía mucha razón.

**"Eh, pero, yo…. Ushh, tienes razón, no vaya a ser que terminen matándose de verdad"**aunque a Courtney no le gustara admitirlo por primera vez coincidía en algo con Gwen**"¿Chicos, vienen con nosotras?"** nos preguntó.

**"Esperamos a que llegue Noah, y las alcanzamos más tarde"** les contestó Owen.

Y entonces se fueron corriendo para allá.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NOAH**

**"Haber déjame ver si entendí ¿Estamos yendo al set para ver un duelo al estilo del oeste entre el Paquito navajas contra el guitarrista del 9?"**Pregunté con sarcasmo.

**"Si lo dices con esas palabras, sí"** contestó DJ **"en realidad es para evitar que se terminen lastimando gravemente como es que seguramente Chris quiere que termine".**

**"Sí, Trent puede que tenga su razones para actuar tan paranoico, parece que llegó muy lejos con todo esto"**dije**"rayos, lo que uno puede perderse por ir a hacer una escapada al baño".**

**"Chicos, vengan rápido"** nos gritó Izzy, no nos habíamos dado cuenta pero ella y Owen se nos habían adelantado y ya estábamos en la entrada del set.

Ahí los vimos, con la escenografía que Chris consiguió, estaban en el centro Duncan y Trent los dos con la misma vestimenta de siempre, lo único que les habían dado eran unas fundas para llevar dos revólveres cada uno, un sombrero a cada uno, el de Duncan era negro y el de Trent marrón, y unas gafas protectoras para los ojos. Chris, El Chef, Gwen, y Courtney estaban parados en la salida de la cantina falsa. El anfitrión llevaba un traje negro y sombrero de copa llevando en su mano un reloj de bolsillo, y por desgracia nuestra y del Chef, éste llevaba de nuevo puesto el vestido de dama del oeste con el abanico. También estaba uno de los camarógrafos a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde estábamos.

**"Hasta que por fin llegan"** nos dijo Chris **"No van a querer perderse esto muchachos jajajaja,"**

**"Bien que empezaré explicando la reglas, las armas que los dos forajidos tienen son una de balas de salva y la otra es de balines de plástico, ninguna puede ocasionar heridas serias salvo a los ojos, pero eso ya está resuelto ¿Cierto?"** les dijo para que se aseguraran las gafas **"Bien, ahora colóquense de espaldas, mientras yo cuento hasta diez , ustedes dan un paso normal hacia atrás, cuando les diga que empiecen dense la vuelta, y que empiecen los disparos, el primero que logre hacer que el otro se eche al suelo a llorar como un bebé, gana el duelo y la mano de la señorita Gwen"**

**"¡¿Qué?"** dijo Courtney con ira.

**"Momento, Chris, yo definitivamente no accedí a esto"** dijo Gwen con mucha indignación

**"De hecho, sí lo hiciste, está en tu contrato"** dijo Chris sacando una hoja en particular del contrato, que Gwen se la arranco de las manos para ver que decía, cosa que ella y Courtney se pusieron a leer.

**"Idiota"** dijo Gwen, vaya uno a saber qué rayos decía la página, pero parecía que no tenía más opción que dejar que su amigo y su ex-novio se pelearan por ella.

**"Cretino"** dijo Courtney **"¡Es todo, voy a llamar a mis abogados!"**y después de eso saco su PDA, otra vez con la misma amenaza, pensé, ya me estaba preguntando si los abogados de la chica le cortaban la llamada cada vez que veían que era ella porque otra vez gritó**"salieron de viaje, vuelven en un mes, uyy".**

**"Bien, si no hay mas molestias, comiencen"** dijo Chris sonriendo descaradamente.

**"¿Asustado, viejo?"** dijo Duncan con una sonrisa malvada.

**"Eso quisieras, viejo"** contesto Trent con una mirada una mirada muy seria.

Y entonces se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a dar los pasos, aunque me importaba muy poco el resultado, la tensión en el aire era insoportable, salvo por Chris que parecía estar a gusto con lo que había creado, el resto no se si no queríamos o no podíamos movernos, el plan era detener el duelo pero ahí estábamos, Owen, Izzy, DJ, y yo paralizados para ver como terminaba ésta pelea.

Luego de 10 segundos infernales Chris gritó**"¡Comiencen!"** en eso los dos se dieron vuelta a una velocidad endemoniada, sacaron ambas armas que tenían de sus fundas y comenzó el tiroteo.

Lo siguiente no lo entendimos bien, nos tardo unos segundos darnos cuenta de lo que paso por que estábamos estupefactos por la escena. Ambos tipos que según DJ habían tenido una pelea muy violenta afuera del set, ahora estaban los dos tirados al piso gritando de dolor.

**"¡Mi brazo!"**gritaba Trent. Cuando nos acercamos vimos tres marcas de balines a lo largo de su brazo derecho y una marca de uno de los de salva en el izquierdo.

**"¡Mi cuello, ahhh!"**gritaba Duncan mientras maldecía y aullaba de dolor. Tenía dos marcas de balas de salva en el cuello y una marca de balín en el brazo de derecho **"esas balas de salva no lastiman pero duelen como la m…"**

**"Lalalalala, no escucho, no voy a escuchar"**canturreó DJ llevándose las manos a las orejas para no escuchar las maldiciones de Duncan.

**"Creo que esto ya lo dije antes, pero los chicos son unos debiluchos en lo que respecta a dos cosas: belleza y dolor"**dijo Gwen bastante aliviada **"por cierto Chris, como esto cuenta como empate, el duelo se anula y nadie gana nada".**

**"Es cierto, como no lo había pensado antes"** dijo Courtney que estaba más aliviada que la propia Gwen.

Owen ayudó a Trent a levantarse, mientras que Courtney ayudaba a su novio, entonces Chris y el Chef se acercaron a los dos**"¿Qué fue eso? ¡Donde están las ganas de pelear de hace rato, y donde están las tripas y la sangre!, hasta DJ contra Justin sería un duelo menos patético"** DJ al escuchar eso, se puso a llorar gimoteando **"como puedes decir eso",** y Chris continuo**"qué clase de bebés afeminados son ustedes dos que no aguantan un disparo de balas de salva"**

Con ese comentario Duncan y Trent dejaron de quejarse, como si se le hubiera encendido algo en sus cabezas, se miraron el uno al otro, miraron a Chris con rabia, y se volvieron a ver.

**"¿Tregua?"** sugirió Duncan con la misma sonrisa malvada suya.

**"Tregua"** dijo Trent con una sonrisa similar a la su rival.

**"¿Eh chicos en que están pensando?"** pregunto Chris con preocupación.

**"Y en dos cosas numero, uno: ya es hora de que aprendas lo que experimentamos con tus retorcidos desafíos, Chris"**dijo Trent ya tomando de vuelta sus armas

**"Y dos, veamos quien es el bebe afeminado cuando acabemos contigo, McLean"**completó Duncan con una mirada burlona.

**"Vamos chicos, sólo era una broma"**dijo Chris un tanto asustado **"¿No podemos conversarlo como gente civilizada, sí?"**

**"Las palabras no van a salvarte"**dijo Trent en un tono burlón. Duncan y él comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia Chris.

**"¡Chef has algo!"** gritó el anfitrión desesperado, en eso el imponente compinche de Chris se colocó entre los chicos y el anfitrión se disponía a golpear a los dos forajidos, hemos de suponer que el aumento que Chris le prometió era considerable como para que el Chef se haya dispuesto a cumplir la orden sin quejarse.

**"No tan rápido, Chefito"**gritó Izzy de repente sacando una vez más la pistola de dardos tranquilizantes, y disparando con los ojos cerrados grito **"¡Bansai!".** Tres dardos salieron disparados y de milagro le dieron al Chef, dos en una pierna y otro en un brazo, el chef cayó de espaldas aplastando a Chris **"Les dije que había practicado, jajajaja"** nos dijo a Owen y a mí que estábamos tan sorprendidos que no le quisimos discutir los resultados de cómo disparo.

**"¡Quítenmelo de encima, por favor!"**gritaba el anfitrión casi sin aliento, en eso nos acercamos, Owen y DJ levantaron al Chef y lo recostaron en un rincón, mientras Trent y Duncan tomaban a Chris por los brazos y las piernas.

**"¿Qué me van a hacer?"**preguntó Chris con un miedo que no lo habíamos visto hacía rato (desde que casi se ahogan los demás en el submarino).

**"Oh, ya lo verás"**dijo Duncan con una sonrisa siniestra y acto seguido lo golpeó en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola de salva **"Esperen aquí un rato, Trent y yo tenemos que encargarnos de nuestro 'humilde' anfitrión"**y entonces se lo llevaron a una parte del set donde los podíamos ver.

**"¿Qué creen que le hagan?"**preguntó DJ.

**"Y si conocemos a Duncan, y por desgracia lo hacemos"**dije con poco interés aunque noté que Courtney me vio con una mirada de odio, lo mismo Gwen **"Lo más seguro es que nos preparemos para ver otra humillación pública para Chris McLean, además de las que Geoff y Bridgette nos pasaron hace menos de una hora"**

**"Jajaja es cierto, y recordando el sándwich que se comía, me volvió a entrar hambre ¿quedó algo en la bolsa Iz?"**Preguntó Owen

**"Hum, veamos, quedan una botella de gaseosa, unas dos docena de sándwiches, y unos panqueques"** le contestó Izzy.

**"Bien, chicos, ¿quieren comer algo mientras esperamos?"** dijo Owen con una sonrisa.

**"Mientras no sean eso panqueques, lo que sea amigo"** le contesté.

**"Seguro, por qué no, déjame que le ponga algo del picante de mamá, le da un sabor especial"**dijo el grandote ya sacando su salero con páprika.

**"Bien, si DJ le pone ese picante, me sumo"** dijo Gwen.

**"Si hay que esperar a que esos dos vuelvan, seguro"** contestó Courtney.

**"¿Puedo comer yo también?"** pregunto el camarógrafo.

**"Seguro, viejo, apaga la cámara y toma uno"**le dijo Owen.

20 minutos más tarde, el Chef seguía desmayado, la mayoría estábamos un tanto aburridos y a punto de irnos cuando ya Courtney comenzó a quejarse de nuevo.

**"Dónde demonios están esos dos"** dijo bastante impacientada **"más vale que no se hayan ido sin nosotros, porque si no voy a romperle a Trent su guitarra en la cabeza y voy a colgar a Duncan de las orejas"**

**"Cálmate un poco Courtney, en serio tienes que tranquilizarte"** le dijo Gwen, y mirando al falso horizonte se levantó **"Mira, ahí vienen"** dijo y entonces vimos como dos figuras se acercaban, y nos movimos para encontrarnos con ellos.

**"¿Qué paso?", "¿Dónde estaban?", "¿Qué fue de Chris?"** Comenzamos a bombardearlos con preguntas.

**"Cálmense un poco"**dijo Trent**"Duncan y yo aclaramos nuestras diferencias y acordamos no volver a pelear así de nuevo, aunque él siga siendo un cretino peligroso para él y todos los que lo rodean"**

**"Mejor ser eso, que ser metrosexual que ni siquiera escribe sus canciones"**le contesto Duncan de una manera burlona.

**"Bien muchachos, ya entendimos lo que quieren decir"**dijo Gwen algo molesta pero aliviada de que su ex-novio y su amigo hayan resuelto su malentendido.

**"Y sin más preámbulos, síganos por favor…"** dijo Trent.

**"Para que comience la diversión"** lo completó Duncan con mueca burlona.

Caminamos unos minutos hasta donde había sido el desafío de enlazar el ganado, y ahí lo encontramos el Chris McLean colocado en un cepo, Trent y Duncan lo habían desvestido salvo por los boxers que le dejaron puesto.

**"Viejos, ¡sáquenme de aquí! En serio esto no es divertido es simplemente cruel"**gritaba el anfitrión.

**"Seguro Chris te liberamos, apenas se nos acaben las balas de salva y los tomates podridos que tenía el chef por ahí"** le gritó Duncan, y acto seguido le lanzó un tomate que le dio en la cara.

**"Agradece que no te marcamos como ganado"**decía Trent.

**"Espero que estés grabando esto, viejo"** le dije al camarógrafo.

**"Seguro, esto es oro televisivo, va a ir directo al programa de chismes, además hace rato que alguien tenía que haberle hecho esto a este narcisista"**

**"Damas, caballeros tomen sus armas, vamos a estar aquí un largoooo rato"** dijo Trent colocando dos barriles de tomates **"por lo menos hasta que el Chef se despierte y…."**

**"¿Y quien dijo que yo me iba a oponer a esto gusanos, eh?"** dijo de pronto el Chef que apareció detrás nuestro**"Eh, esperado por esto durante toda la temporada, hora de pagar chico lindo"** aunque el aumento haya sido bueno, es seguro que esta oportunidad no se podía dejar pasar.

**"¿Pagar porque? ¿Qué les hice yo?"**gritaba Chris, cosa que apenas terminó la oración, Izzy y Gwen empezaron a lanzarle tomates.

**"Esto es mejor que los videos que pasaron los chicos"** dijo Gwen riéndose.

**"Y más divertido que esa película de los monos vampiros contra los hombres cangrejo jajaja, ¿o lo acabo de inventar?"**dijo Izzy.

**"No me había sentido tan viva desde hacía rato"**dijo Courtney disparándole a Chris al trasero con la pistola de salva, luego se puso más emocionada le robó el sombrero a Trent y se abalanzó sobre Duncan para besarlo.

**"¡Parece que alguien recupero el entusiasmo!"**exclamó el delincuente asombrado y alegre.

**"Ay, Cállate"** le dijo Courtney con una mirada seductora, y comenzaron a besuquearse, y así estuvieron un buen rato.

Seguimos lanzándole cosas a Chris por una hora, hasta que me di cuenta de que algo pasaba con Owen, cosa que todos nos acercamos a ver qué pasaba.

**"¿Qué pasa grandote, te sientes bien?"** le pregunté preocupado.

**"No, me comí seis de estos tomates, se veían tan bien que les di una mordida y ahora…"** se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte de la barriga de Owen **"ohh ouhhhhhh, ya conozco ese sonido la última vez que sonó así y no fue bonito"**

**"¡Oh no, todos corran!"**grité.

Izzy, Gwen, DJ, Trent, Duncan, el Chef, el camarógrafo y yo salimos de ahí lo más rápido posible, sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a pasar.

**"Oigan a dónde van todos, sáquenme de aquí"**dijo Chris sin darse cuenta de qué pasaba fue recién cuando vio que Owen constipado se retorcía en el piso llevándose las manos a la barriga que entendió lo que pasaba**"Owen, ¡Nooooooooooooooo!"** Se escuchó a lo lejos que fue ahogado por un escalofriante y grave flatulencia que solo podía haber venido de las tripas de Owen.

**"Recuérdenme no dejar tomates podridos al alcance de Owen otra vez"**dijo Duncan asustado por el sonido que se acababa de oír.

**"Sí, pobre Chris, ¿creen que se encuentre bien?"** preguntó Gwen con algo de preocupación.

**"Deberíamos ver como está, ¿no les parece?"** sugerí.

Hubo silencio por dos segundos y todos comenzamos a reírnos sin parar.

**"Esa estuvo muy buena, Noah"** me contestó Trent.

**"Bueno, vámonos de este basurero de una vez entonces"**dijo Gwen.

**"Sí además, seguro que Owen bajará a Chris de ahí"** dijo Courtney.

**"Ustedes vayan, yo esperaré a Owen"** dijo Izzy.

**"Como quieras, Izzy, lo más probable es que el grandote salga de ahí dentro de un rato"**le dije.

**"Nos vemos entonces, salúdanos a Owen de nuestra parte"** dijo DJ.

**"Claro chicos, adiós jaja"** se despidió la loquita.

Y entonces nos fuimos todos del set, mientras salíamos me quede pensando en que si yo me había perdido una terrible pelea por ir al baño, el resto del grupo se había perdido una buena historia para contar por haberse ido más temprano del set, ja ja.

**Fin**

**¿Que les parecio? Si les gusto dejen un review por favor, y sino tambien dejenlo asi sabre como mejorar para la proxima de eso no hay duda jajaja**

**No se olviden de visitar Locos Del Drama, el hogar del fan dramatico jajajaj**


End file.
